Big Time Proposal
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When Kendall proposes to Logan at their first concert in New York, something unexpected happens that threatens to destroy them forever.
1. Proposal

Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you like this! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Proposal**

The guys of Big Time Rush were a week into their first tour ever, and earlier that day, they found themselves landing in New York City, so excited to finally be here. They were to be performing a concert later that evening right in the middle of Times Square. Gustavo had informed them that the concert had sold out very quickly, and there would be about two-thousand people there! The guys were so excited, but at the same time they were quite nervous; there had never been two-thousand people at one of their concerts before.

But for Kendall Knight, the concert wasn't the only thing on his mind. For the past couple of weeks, he'd been planning something very important. He was planning to propose to Logan, the one person he loved most of all. He and Logan had been dating ever since they left Minnesota, and Kendall knew that he was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was incredibly nervous, but he knew it was right. He loved Logan.

The time for their concert finally came, and they walked out onto the stage, immediately greeted by the loud cheers of two-thousand excited fans. Smiles decorated the guys' faces as they waved to their awesome fans. Whilst he waved, Kendall couldn't help but glance over and see his beautiful Logan beaming with happiness. That boy had the most beautiful smile in the world. Kendall was almost lost in his own thoughts when he felt James poke him gently in the ribs, motioning for him to make their intro.

"Hello, New York!" Kendall said happily, "Thank you so much for coming; you guys are awesome! We really hope you enjoy this!"

A moment later, the music for 'Famous' started and they went into their song and specially-choreographed dance. They performed three more songs and dances before the concert came to its end. As the ast song ended, the entire crowd erupted into applause. The guys felt a rush of excitement to have finally performed their first concert in New York. It was an amazing experience!

Catching his breath from the vigorous dancing, Kendall raised his microphone again.

"Before we go, I have a very important announcement to make." he said, turning to Logan.

He reached out and took Logan's hand and lead him to the front of the stage. Logan obviously had no idea what was going on, which is just how Kendall wanted it. This was it; no turning back now.

"Logan, you're the most amazing, beautiful person I've ever known...or ever will know. You've loved me and supported me and stood by me through this whole crazy journey of making our album and becoming famous...and living our dream...and for that I'll be forever grateful. I love you more than anything in the world, and that's why I have to ask you a very important question." Kendall said, pausing momentarily to let Logan process what he'd just said, "Will you marry me?"

It was as if the whole world stood still for a split second, and they could hear several audible gasps from the crowd. A look of complete shock crossed Logan's face and he just stared at Kendall for a moment. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Are you serious?" Logan finally asked.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life." Kendall said, holding Logan's hand with his free one.

Kendall searched Logan's face for any indication of what he was thinking. Then finally, that gorgeous smile crossed his face and tears came to his eyes.

"Yes!" he cried, throwing his arms around Kendall's neck.

Kendall released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and he embraced Logan back. A wave of overwhelming happiness washed over him and he felt his eyes sting with fighting back tears. The crowd immediately erupted into applause again, and it made Kendall even more happy. He and Logan pulled away from their passionate embrace, and Kendall gently cradled Logan's cheek as they gazed into each others eyes. Kendall could see a stray tear or two of joy sliding down Logan's cheeks, so he tenderly wiped them away.

"I love you." Logan laughed.

Kendall responded by pulling Logan in for a passionate kiss right there on the stage in front of two-thousand people and Lord knows how many press cameras. He didn't care if the Pope himself saw them; he loved Logan and they weren't afraid to let the world see it. They kissed for several seconds, both wanting to let this moment last as long as possible. When they pulled away, they turned to the crowd and smiled and waved in thanks for everyone cheering for them. Kendall had never been so happy in his life, it was almost overwhelming. Beaming, he looked over and saw James and Carlos clapping and smiling. Carlos, being his usual adorable self, gave them a double thumbs-up.

Kendall was lost in the excitement of the moment when things suddenly took a drastic change. An incredibly loud bang echoed throughout the entire Square, shocking everyone there. It took a second to register, but Kendall immediately recognized the loud noise to be a gunshot. In a split second, the entire crowd went into a fearful frenzy as people ran in fear for their lives. Kendall instinctively dropped to the floor of the stage, crouching as low as he could and covering his head.

"Logan, are you okay?" he asked, not moving from covering his head with his hands.

He received no answer. He knew there could have been an answer; he just might not have heard it over the loud screams and cries.

"Logan?" he asked, looking to his left side where Logan had been just moments before.

His blood ran cold when his eyes fell upon Logan's limp form laying just feet away...

**A/N: **Ooooooo, what's gonna happen? O.O


	2. What If I Loose Him?

Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter, but that's part of what makes it good! :D

**Chapter 2: What If I Loose Him? **

Kendall couldn't believe what had just happened. Things had been going perfectly; they'd just performed their first concert in New York, he'd proposed to Logan, Logan had accepted, but now things had taken the most drastic turn imaginable. Kendall couldn't get his legs to move fast enough as he scrambled over to Logan's still form. His heart was beating a thousand miles an hour as he gathered Logan into his arms.

"Logan!" he cried, "Logan, can you hear me?"

He received no answer from the limp form of his boyfriend in his arms. Glancing lower to Logan's abdomen, he saw a large red stain appearing on his grey t-shirt, and Kendall's worst fears were confirmed. Logan had been shot! Worry and fear coursed through Kendall as he tried to process all this.

"Logan! Logan, wake up! Please don't do this! Please!" Kendall cried, shaking Logan gently.

Still, he received no response. Through the cries and screams, he heard heavy footsteps run up behind him and a hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked up and saw James standing there with a look of urgency on his face.

"Kendall, we have to get him backstage to safety." he said.

Swallowing hard, Kendall nodded and gently lifted Logan into his arms, his heart breaking at how limp the brunette boy was. James ran behind Kendall to shield him and Logan as the four of them took cover backstage.

"Lay him here." Carlos said, pushing aside stacks of papers and pictures that were layed out on the table that was to have been carried out onto the stage after the concert for their scheduled autograph-signing.

Tears running down his cheeks, Kendall walked over and very carefully lay Logan's unmoving form onto the table. It was only then that Kendall realised how pale Logan's face had gotten in the short period of time between laying on-stage and now.

"James, go see if you can find something so we can stop this bleeding." Kendall said urgently, placing his bare hand over the profusely-bleeding wound.

Kendall glanced up and saw Carlos standing a few feet away with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"How can you be talking on the phone at a time like this?" he asked.

"I'm calling 911, genius." Carlos said angrily.

Kendall instantly felt terrible for snapping at the Latino boy. James returned a couple minutes later carrying a wad of white towels.

"I found these in the dressing room." he said, stepping up to the table, opposite Kendall.

Kendall took one of the towels and quickly pressed it to Logan's bleeding wound. James looked at Kendall in worry; he'd never seen his friend look so scared or so worried.

"Kendall, he's gonna be okay." James said, placed a comforting hand to his friend's shoulder.

"You don't know that!" Kendall cried, "Look at him!"

James sighed and looked down and stepped back from the table. He knew Kendall probably needed some time alone. He walked over to stand with Carlos, who was just finishing up with the emergency operator.

"How is he?" Carlos asked, hanging up the phone.

"They're both terrible." James answered, looking back at his two friends.

"What's gonna happen to Logan?" Carlos asked fearfully.

"I don't know." James answered.

Over at the table, Kendall was in a state of shock. He was trying to take in all this at once and it was almost overwhelming. Logan, the person he loved and just propsoed to, was laying possibly bleeding to death right in front of him. How could this be happening? How could Logan be dying?

"Stay with me, baby." Kendall whispered through his tears, "It's gonna be okay. Just hold on; the paramedics will be here soon."

Gently stroking Logan's soft hair, Kendall repeatedly told him that he loved him and that everything was going to be okay. As the minutes slowly stretched by, Kendall was growing increasingly worried. Logan hadn't moved or made a single noise since he'd been shot. His normally bright skin was deathly-pale, and his breathing was quick and shallow. Kendall had never paid much attention in health class, but he knew enough to know that neither of those were a good sign. So many things were running through his mind, the foremost being _Who could have done this?_

Several minutes later, the paramedics arrived and Logan's limp form was carried away and placed in the back of an ambulance. Kendall was about to climb in with him, but the paramedics wouldn't let him in; they said that there wasn't enough room for him. The only thing he was able to do was stand there in the middle of the road and watch helplessly as the ambulance sped away. He stood there and watched it until it was out of sight, unable to take his eyes off it. He still seemed to be in a state of shock. What if that was the last time he ever saw his precious Logie?

He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned and saw James standing there.

"Gustavo brought the car around and he wants to drive us to the hospital." James said softly.

Not saying a word, Kendall nodded and walked with James back to where Gustavo had their black SUV parked behind the stage. The three of them got in with Gustavo and Kelly, who were sitting in the front seats, and Gustavo performed a few fancy(and crazy) driving maneuvers to get them to the hospital as quickly as possible. The whole drive there, Kendall was silent as he thought about Logan. he thought about his wonderful smile and sweet personality and his ability to instantly brighten a room just by walking in. What if all that had just been taken away?

"I'm gonna have every police in the city on this. The heartless animal who did this is _not _going to get away with it!" Gustavo was constantly ranting all the way to the hospital.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital and the boy rushed in through the front door of the emergency department. They ran up to the nurses' desk, Kendall reaching it first. The strawberry-blond nurse sitting there seemed slightly startled to see them suddenly rush in.

"Please...we need to see Logan Mitchell. He was just brought in with a gunshot wound." Kendall said through gasps.

"One moment, please." the nurse said, typing in something on her computer, "I'm afraid Mr. Mitchell was just rushed into emergency surgery. I'll page the doctor to come out and talk to you. If you'll just wait in there."

The nurse pointed to a small waiting room a few feet away. Kendall, James, and Carlos all walked over into the waiting room and sat down. James and Carlos sat on either side of Kendall, who sat leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. They could tell that he was really bothered by the way he hadn't said anything to them since the paramedics came and the way his left leg was constantly bobbing up and down nervously. Carlos placed a comforting hand to Kendall's back as the blond ran his fingers through his hair and sighed frustratedly.

"He's gonna be okay." Carlos said.

"Why didn't I see it coming? I was looking right at the crowd; why didn't I see it? I could have stepped in front of him and stopped all this." Kendall said to no one in particular.

"Kendall, there's nothing you could have done." James said.

Just then, an older-looking doctor walked in, dressed in surgical scrubs.

"Are you the family of Logan Mitchell?" he asked.

"Yes." Kendall said without a second thought; they'd all been through so much together, they were practically family.

"We just took him back into emergency surgery. I promise we're going to do everything we can for him, but I must warn you; this bullet is in a very tricky place." the doctor explained.

"You mean, he could...die?" Kendall asked.

"I won't lie to you; that is a possibility, but we're going to do every measure possible to prevent that." the doctor said, "If you don't have any questions, I really do have to get back to the operating room."

Kendall nodded and the doctor walked out of the room. Kendall had never been so scared in his entire life; his Logie was laying in some random operating room, unconscious with people cutting on him. He knew the surgery was to save his life, but the thought of Logan laying on a table with his stomach cut open made Kendall's stomach turn. What if he lost Logan?

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	3. I Love You

Final chappy! YAY! :D

**Chapter 3: I Love You**

For the next four hours, Kendall, James, and Carlos all sat worriedly in the waiting room with Gustavo and Kelly. They hardly said two words to each other; they were all too worried to make conversation about anything. An hour earlier, an policeman had came over to inform them that they had found the person that had shot Logan. It was a crazed fan who was obsessed with Kendall and didn't want to 'loose him' to someone else. Upon hearing this, Kendall broke down into tears and just asked 'why'.

Kendall spent his time either sitting servously in his chair or pacing silently back and forth across the waiting room. He never left the room once, not even to get himself a drink of water. He was constantly thinking of Logan. How was he? Would he be okay? Is he in pain? Kendall also thought about all the happy times he'd had with Logan. Like the time he and Logan had kissed after Logan had put a band-aid on Kendall's knee after he'd scraped it from falling beside the pool. Or the time he and Logan had spent an afternoon trying on all the beanies in Kendall's dresser drawer(it was then that Kendall discovered that Logan was even more adorable in a beanie). Or the time Kendall tried to surprise Logan with some home-made smoothies and forgot to put the lid securely on the blender and Logan had walked in to find him standing in the kitchen, covered from head to toe with strawberry smoothie(it was that day when they'd had a great time licking the smoothie mix off each other...)

All these memories were so special to Kendall and the thought of not having any more of them with Logan just tore him up inside. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor came back into the room, now wearing his traditional white coat.

"Is he okay?" Kendall instantly asked.

"We were able to remove the bullet and repair the internal injuries. He's going to be just fine." the doctor said.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, and Kendall felt tears of joy threaten to spill forth.

"Can I go see him?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice from breaking.

"Yes, we have him in a room. Please follow me." the doctor said.

Everyone was up in a second, following the doctor down a long series of hallways and up three floors on an elevator. They finally came to a stop in front of a wooden door in a long hallway.

"One at a time, please; we don't want to overwhelm him when he wakes up." the doctor said.

It went without even being said, that Kendall would be the first to go in.

"Now, he may be a little groggy from the anesthesia, so don't be surprised if he isn't awake for long, if at all." the doctor informed him before he stepped inside.

Kendall closed the door behind him and looked around. The first thing he noticed was Logan laying in the large hospital bed a few feet away. He was motionless and he looked so small in the bulky bed. He was wearing a blue hospital gown and was covered from his mid-abdomen, down with a thick white blanket. An IV was hooked up to his right hand, and a heart monitor on the other side of the bed beeped steadily, which was a slightly-comforting sign. Taking a deep breath, Kendall stepped over and seated himself carefully on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently held Logan's hand in his.

"Logie?" he asked softly, "Baby, can you hear me?"

Logan didn't move. His face looked so peaceful.

"That's okay. We don't have to talk." Kendall said, "I'm just happy that you're gonna be okay. And I want to tell you that I love you so much. I was so scared that I was gonna loose you."

It could have been his imagination, but Kendall thought he felt Logan give the smallest of squeezes to his hand.

"Logan?" he asked hopefully.

It took a couple minutes and some considerable struggling, but Logan finally opened his eyes. It was the greatest treasure in the world to see those gorgeous brown orbs again.

"Hey, baby." Kendall said, beaming.

"I...love...you." Logan mumbled, barely audible.

Kendall laughed a little with joy and leaned in to place a soft kiss to Logan's forehead. When he drew away, he saw Logan smiling at him.

"I can't wait to marry you." Logan whispered.

"You still want to?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I do. I love you. This accident doesn't change that." Logan said.

Kendall smiled and brought Logan's hand up to place a kiss to it.

"I can't wait to marry you, too." he said, "But let's focus on getting you better right now."

"That's fine; all I need right now is you." Logan said, giving Kendall's hand a little squeeze.

They shared a passionate gaze before Kendall slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Logan's lips. Logan reached up and placed his free hand to cradle the side of Kendall's neck and cheek.

"I love you." he whispered.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
